Demonio Cadaver
by AzulAlv
Summary: Que el calor de mi sangre te abrace y llene tu alma impura. Déjame quedarme a tu lado y sentir el olor de lo corrupto mientras el manto de la oscuridad nos cubre... Severus Snape x O. C.


Hola! Estoy realmente feliz de iniciar esta nueva historia y de nuevamente tener tiempo para escribir. Esta está inspirada en la serie Shiki, en el personaje de Toradora, Taiga Aisaka y se desarrolla en el mundo de Harry Potter. Espero que la disfruten. Todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

1. Shiki

Hogwarts... Siempre ha sido un lugar misterioso incluso para los que llevan décadas viviendo aquí... Aún después del desastre sigue siendo mi hogar, no importa la sangre derramada. Pero bueno, es obvio que no saben de lo que hablo. Será mejor regresar un poco atrás, hace un año mas o menos.

Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Curso el último grado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero mas allá de una escuela, esto se ha convertido en mi hogar por dos sencillas razones.

-¡Hola, Sev! No esperaba verte ahora, ¿vas a clase de Defensa?

-Uhm... Sí, precisamente...

Ella es Lily Evans, y es la primera razón. He estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, ella siempre me saca una sonrisa de una forma u otra. Su cabellera roja se agitaba con el movimiento de su cuerpo al andar y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos. Era simplemente perfecta, casi no escuchaba lo que me contaba, estaba perdido observándola, alguna vez yo...

-Pff... ¡Taiga! No esperaba verte tan tar...

-Deberías mirar por donde andas, perro estúpido.

Sí, ella es la segunda razón. Taiga Aisaka. La joven bajita, delgada, de cabello blanco y largo y ojos color miel era la chica que me mantenía ocupado todo el día. y a pesar de todo lo mal que se comportaba, me sentía bien en su compañía.

Anduvimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mi favorita. La clase transcurrió de forma normal. El tema de este día había sido los ''shikis'', unas criaturas perversas, capaces de disfrazarse muy bien entre los humanos, se alimentaban de carne y sangre humanas, y eran extremadamente violentas. Hacía mucho que se habían extinto.

-¿Sabes? Con tu caracter bien podrías ser un shiki... ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

Dije en son de broma a Taiga. Recibí un puñetazo bastante fuerte en la cara como premio. Lily se había disculpado y retirado al salir de clases.

-Creo que eso debe ser suficiente, perro.

-Deberías calmar un poco tus ánimos si quieres atraer a alguna pareja cerca de ti...

-Tu deberías actuar rápido con Lily antes de que Potter tome terreno.

Es cierto, James Potter pretende a Lily Evans... No soportaría verla con él...

-Eso ya es un punto a parte... Como sea, de todos modos...

-A todos los alumnos se les solicita acudir de inmediato al Gran Comedor.

¿Un anuncio? ¿A las 8 pm? ¿De qué se trata?  
Corrimos hacia el Gran Comedor después de oír la orden de los altavoces. Estaba lleno y el director, Albus Dumbledore, estaba situado al frente esperando el silencio de sus alumnos. Tomamos asientos uno al lado del otro.

-Siéntense, por favor. La razón de haberlos reunido aquí es para anunciar la desaparición de uno de los alumnos el día de hoy. Maylene Williams. Inmediatamente, se emprenderá una búsqueda por todo el castillo y sus alrededores, pero necesitamos voluntarios para buscar en el Bosque Prohibido. Los que tengan la voluntad de participar, hagan favor de levantarse.

¡Ja! Sólo alguien demasiado idiota participaría en algo así...

-¿Qué demo...? ¿Que crees que haces, Taiga?

Taiga se había levantado del asiento y me había obligado a levantarme también.

-Voy a participar, y por supuesto que tu vienes conmigo, perro.

No había manera...

-Seis voluntarios... Por favor, acompañen a Hagrid hasta la linde del bosque donde se les darán instrucciones. Los demás...

La voz del director se extinguió tras de mí mientras andaba junto a Taiga tras la enorme espalda de Hagrid hacia el Bosque.

-¿Realmente sabes lo que haces?

-Este castillo es aburrido, tengo que divertirme de algún modo...

-¿Y por qué no vas a divertirte tu sola?

-Porque no voy a arriesgarme a que me pase algo, para eso te tengo a ti de carnada, idiota.

Ahh... Siempre era así... Honestamente...

-Bien, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos personas. Reeves y Issacs van por ese lado. Landers y Anderson por ese otro. Aisaka y Snape por allá. Si encuentran algo sospechoso o están en peligro, griten y lancen chispas rojas con su varita. Todos correremos hacia ese punto. ¿Preguntas?... Entonces, andando...

Y nos retiramos cada cual en su dirección. Taiga se veía realmente emocionada, la luz de la luna arrancaba destellos plateados a su cabello y en sus ojos se reflejaba la luz de su varita. Es bastante extraña... Pero en fin, pasamos lo que me pareció mucho tiempo andando, honestamente, creo que no encontraremos nada, y aun así ella es tan obstinada, a veces debería...

-¡Mira eso!

Retiro lo dicho.

-¿Que coj...?

-Es sangre.

Era verdad, un rastro de sangre se adentraba en un claro de árboles a lo lejos. Lo que me aterraba era la frialdad con que Taiga lo mencionó. Seguimos el rastro, un bulto yacía en medio del claro.

-Déjame echar un vistazo.

-No creo que sea buena...

Muy tarde. Taiga se acercó corriendo al bulto y le dio la vuelta con el pie... ¡No es posible...!

-Está muerta.

El estómago se me revolvió. No sólo encontramos a Williams, sino que la mitad de su cara y torso estaban destrozados, su único ojo miraba al vacío de manera inexpresiva.

-Tsk... Esto ha sido muy poco.

Taiga parecía algo fastidiada y lanzó chispas al aire. a veces me preguntaba si esa indiferencia no sería algo más que una simple y muy buena actuación...


End file.
